Slient Evil
by BellaMikealson
Summary: Zombie Invasion in Raccoon City. RPD & S.T.A.R.S find themselves in a lot of trouble, when hordeds of the undeade begin to rise and attack everyone Sequel is up The End of The World As We Know It
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Evil **

**Chapter 1**

Day 1

Raccoon City it was normal day in the S.T.A.R.S. office. The team leader Captain Wesker unlocked the door to let myself and Chris in. I was my first day working for the S.T.A.R.S. team. Chris showed me were my desk was it was a small desk opposite his.

Chris said to me, "The desk needs cleaning up."

I replied, "Its ok I can do it."

Chris smiled at me and walking other to the radio centre. Captain Wesker handed me my S.T.A.R.S. uniform, I left and went to the ladies toilets to get changed. I put on my blue S.T.A.R.S. top and jacket. There was also a hat but I decided not to wear it.

As I was walking back top the S.T.A.R.S. office, someone was following me I didn't know who it was. The person had heavy foot steps as I went to open the door to the S.T.A.R.S. offices, the person came out of no were and smacked me over the head. As I screamed out Chris and Wesker ran out to check on me. Chris picked me up and took me into the S.T.A.R.S. offices; the back of my head was bleeding.

My vision was blurred, Chris ask Rebecca Chambers to help me. She was a member of S.T.A.R.S. team, she was the medical.

Rebecca said, "I need to check the back of your head Emma is that OK?"

I nodded and said quietly, "ok."

Rebecca was patching up my head up; Chris was out side looking to see if there was anyone out there. Chris noticed something outside, a huge man walking around. Suddenly the huge man looks up at Chris.

As Chris turned around and Wesker was behind him and it made Chris jumped.

"How is Emma?" Chris asked Wesker

"She's fine she just has a bit of a headache." Wesker informed Chris.

As Wesker opened the door, I tried to stand up and suddenly I fainted. Wesker ran and caught me before I reached the floor.

"Hi guys, what's happened?" Jill asked everyone.

"Take her to the hospital NOW." Wesker ordered Chris.

Chris picked me up and took me to his car and drove to the hospital. As soon as Chris and I entered the hospital, a nurse walked over to us and she took me and Chris to a bed to check my head.

Chris said to the nurse, "is she going to be OK?"

The nurse replied, "Yes she has a little concussion but she'll be fine."

Chris nodded and walked over to me to check on me.

The nurse said, "She is sleeping now but there is a coffee machine down the hall if you need one." Chris smiled slightly and nodded.

As I woke up, I looked up I saw a strange creature on the ceiling, it was ready to jump down. I rolled out of the bed and hit the floor it landed on the bed, Chris and Wesker ran in and shot the creature dead before it moved. Chris grabbed my arm and we all ran out of the hospital and headed back to the police station.

As we got out side there were people running and screaming, my arm had a wired mark on it.

"Chris did they inject anything into me?" I asked him,

Chris replied "I'm not sure Em. Why?"

"Oh nothing it's ok." I told him Chris turned and nodded.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" A little girl cried out.

I turned the girl was being cornered by a dog that looked dead.

I was walking slowly towards the girl; I noticed a shotgun so I picked it up and aimed at the dog. The dog now noticed me, it started to run towards me I suddenly dropped the shotgun ran towards the corner. Then I ran up the wall and kicked the dog in the head. As soon as my foot meet the dogs head I heard a snap. Chris saw me do this and was in shock. The girl ran towards me, I picked her up and the shotgun we got in the car and headed towards the police station. By this time the city was over run by zombies and strange creatures, but I was getting stronger by the minute. Chris was looking at me weirdly.

"Chris what are you looking at?" I asked him,

Chris said "Nothing, how did you do the spin kick before?"

"I was a security operative for a couple of years they trained us to that kind of stuff." I told him,

Chris nodded, Wesker was speeding throw the streets to get to the police station. Chris phoned and ordered Shiv and the others and told them to lock themselves in the S.T.A.R.S. offices until we get there.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked the little girl,

The girl looked up at me and said, "It's Sherry."

"It's going to be ok we'll find your Mum & Dad." I told Sherry.

Chris looked at me again and smiled. We arrived at the police station and we ran up to the S.T.A.R.S. office. Wesker banged on the door Shiv unlocked it.

"What's going on?" Everyone asked,

"It looks like a virus has infected the whole city." Wesker told everyone,

Shiv was in shocked and said, "We need to get out of here."

"We need a plan first if we are going to make it out alive." I said,

Chris nodded, "She's right. We do need a plan."

Wesker said, "We will split up and look for any other survivors." Everyone nodded, Wesker continued, "Team One, Shiv, Jill, Leon and Rebecca. Team Two will be Me, Emma, Chris and Sherry."

"Are going to look for my Mum & Dad?" Sherry asked me,

"Yes hunni will are going to look for them." I said with a little smile.

Shiv didn't look happy that she wasn't on Wesker's Team. She was giving me a dirty look, Sherry was shaking. Chris gave Sherry his biker jacket to keep her warm. She smiled, and said to Chris "Thank you Chris."

"No problem Sherry." Chris introduced Sherry to everyone. Shiv slowly made her way over to me and cornered me.

Then she told me, "Stay away from Wesker he is mine."

"Look Shiv, Wesker is my boss I don't want him, you have nothing to worry about." I told her.

Suddenly there was a crash in the hallway. I decided to check it out, Chris left Sherry with Jill. "Emma, are you OK?" Chris asked,

"Yay, I thought I heard a noise." I said to him.

3


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Evil **

**Chapter 2**

Day 1 17:00pm

"Emma come on lets go back in the office." Chris said, I nodded he put his arm around me. When Chris and I walked back into the S.T.A.R.S. office, Sherry ran to me and hugged me. Wesker walked over towards me, and whispered,

"Are you OK?" I nodded he continued, "Team One, as you exit turn right." Everyone on Team One nodded.

"We will go left; we will meet up in the underground car park in an hour." We all left, and headed are own ways. Shiv still didn't look happy with me,

Chris mouthed "What's going between you and Shiv?"

I mouthed back, "She thinks I want Wesker for myself."

Chris mouthed back again, "Really, you and Wesker?"

I mouthed again, "I know right."

We reached a stair case when we saw a girl with beautiful red hair; she ran it to a room. Chris looked shocked, suddenly he darted down the stairs and we all followed him. He ran into the room and we ran in after him.

"Chris," the girl ran into his arms.

"Claire," Chris hugged her back.

"Wesker, Emma & Sherry, this is my sister, Claire." Chris told us.

"Hi it's nice to meet you all." Claire said. Wesker closed the door and we all checked the room for ammo and guns. There was a weapons box in the corner of the room, as I opened the box someone ran in to the room.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Carlos," he said,

"You work for Umbrella." Wesker asked,

"Use too. Before they left me for dead in this place, know consider myself freelance." Carlos said with a smile on his face. We were all a bit unsure about Carlos intensions but we agreed to let him come along.

Team two's leader, Shiv was walking towards Chief Irons offices when everyone heard a large crash sound. That came from behind them, everyone turned around when they heard a voice say, "STARS."

"Everyone stay quite." Jill whispered to everyone. They hid in a room near Chief Iron's office until the mysteries large man had walked pass. They ran in the opposite direction and headed towards the underground car park. They ran as fast as they could, they finally made it at the car park. Soon after they arrived, the other team arrived. Both teams were together. Suddenly a large scream came from the cells.

"We need to move that van." I said everyone nodded in agreement with me. I left Sherry with Claire, while I helped to push the truck out of the way of the door to the cells. As we walked throw the doors, the light were out, we didn't know what to do. We were getting closer to the cell block before we turned the corner we heard something walking down the hall. It stopped and left through another door.

"Whatever it was I don't think it headed us." Claire said, we continued on down the hall to see if there were any survivors in the hall. No one was in the cells there was blood everywhere. Sherry was getting tried, so Claire picked her up and carried her. As we reached the end of the hall way the way blood everywhere but there were no survivors. We headed back the way we came, when suddenly we heard gun shots. A mysterious women was killing dogs but one dog got too close and she kicked the dog in the head and sent it flying in too the wall. Another one was heading her way but Leon shot it before it reached her.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked the women,

She replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." And she continued on to say "You saved me some bullets."

"I'm Leon this is the S.T.A.R.S. unit. And you are..?" Leon asked her

She replied, "Ada Wong."

"Hey, you're a cop here right. Do you know a Ben?" Ada asked Leon directly,

Leon shakes his head and replied, "Nope sorry."

"Look there a way down." Jill pointed out,

Carlos said, "It will take us to the sewers. We might be able to make it out of here."

"But we still need to find Sherry's Mother and Father?" I said.

"Oh right. Maybe we should split up again. We might be able to find them quicker." Shiv suggested, I nodded in agreement and everyone decided to split up again but in to two teams. Team Alpha, was Wesker, Shiv, Me, Chris and Sherry.

Team Bravo, was Jill, Carlos, Ada, Claire, and Leon.

"Hang on where is Rebecca?" Leon asked everyone,

Everyone looked around, we all hear a scream.

"That most of been Rebecca, we have to check?" Jill said. Everyone was concerned about Rebecca so Team Bravo went to investigate and Team Alpha went ahead of the others.

"Here we go." Shiv said,

"I got your back." I said to her, she looked at me and nodded.

"Thanks, let's go and find Sherry's parents." Shiv said again. She slowly made her way down the ladder, and we all followed. When we were all down in the sewer, we were almost knocked out by a disgusting smell.

"Come let's move." Wesker whispered to everyone. I had a hold of Sherry; Shiv was walking slowly behind me. She started to apologise to me by saying,

"Hey, Emma I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's OK Shiv." I said I turned and smiled to reassure her.

Jill and everyone in Team Bravo were still looking for Rebecca. As they turned the corner they saw Rebecca ripped open from end to end. Jill, throw up because there was some much blood. Claire covered her to stop herself from throwing up too. Leon got on his radio to inform, Wesker of Rebecca's death.

"Wesker, we found Rebecca. She's dead." Leon told Wesker. We were all in shock that she had been killed. Chris suddenly snapped and punched the wall.

"It's my fault I should have checked were she was my responsibly." Chris screamed. Suddenly we all heard an almighty roar.

"Here they come." I said. Wesker looked for a quick exit. Then he saw a door.

"Come on this way." Wesker told us. We all ran throw the door and locked it, when we looked around it was a wide open space. Decided to open the door and shot all of the zombies dead. When we opened the door the others were there and they ran inside.

It was now 22:00 hours on September 27th 1998 it could be are final hour…

2


	3. Chapter 3

**Silent Evil**

**Chapter 3**

Day 2 01:00am, Raccoon City Sewers.

"Look, what's that?" Shiv asked everyone. Everyone looked to where Shiv was pointing.

"It looks like a tram." Wesker said,

"It might get us out of here." Jill said. So we all walked over to the tram and we all walked slowly towards the tram. We all got on the tram; there was a bench on one side and a bed on the opposite side, were I put Sherry on she fell asleep. I walked into the control room of the tram; there was a key on the side. I went to turn the key when, Wesker suddenly appeared behind me.

"What are you doing?" Wesker asked me,

"I'm trying to get the tram working but there is no power." I told him, he looked around and pressed a button and floor opened he looked around and a cable had disconnected from the power supply. Wesker connected the cable back together, and jumped back up. Chris pressed the button to close the doors.

I went back into the control room and started the power up for the tram so we can get out of here. I stayed in the control room, Chris slowly walked into the control room. Suddenly he grabbed me and hugged me, I don't know what came over me but I broke into tears.

"Hey what's wrong?" Chris asked me softly,

I looked up at him and replied, "I think someone did something to me in the hospital." Chris wiped away my tears and said to me.

"No one did anything I was watching other you the whole time." Chris told me while looking into my eyes. Was I falling for Chris I had only known him for a day, I couldn't be sure if I was falling for him.

"Emma, I think I'm fall…" Chris got cut off, Wesker had stormed in,

"Sherry's sick." Wesker told use, me and Chris went to Sherry when Shiv and Wesker took over in the control room.

"Sherry, are you OK?" I asked her,

"No, my tummy hurts." She told me and Chris, I looked towards Chris.

Claire walked over and asked, "Is she OK?"

"I'm not sure, she really looks ill. I could be a virus." Claire nodded, "I'll keep an eye on her for you."

"Thanks Claire." Leon walked over, "I'll keep watch too." I nodded.

The tram stopped, the lights went out and I could hear footsteps coming from outside. The door slid open and a woman with short blonde hair, and a lab coat walked in. Chris got his lighter out of his pocket and lit the lighter so we could see her.

"Who are you?" Jill asked her,

"I'm Annette; I'm looking for my daughter Sherry." She said,

"Sherry is here but she's very ill." Claire told her,

Annette walked over towards Claire, and said, "She's infected with the G-Virus."

"Wait how do you know that?" I asked her.

"Her father is infected with it, for him to make sure that G would grow. He implanted an embryo in her." Annette told use.

Chris asked Annette "Is there an anti-virus or serum to help her."

"Yes on Lab B7, the Anti-Virus was kept there. I'll take you there." She told us. Leon picked up Sherry. We all got out of the tram and walked over to the security room. Chris and I entered the security room and the door automatically locked behind use.

"CHRIS EMMA!" Claire shouted, banging on the door.

"Claire were fine, we'll find a way out we'll meet you at the lab." Chris and I said. I slowly turned around and saw a computer. Chris made his way over towards me and got on his radio and informed everyone that they were almost near the lab.

"So Chris, what were you going to say before Wesker interrupted us?" I asked him softly,

Chris looked at me he said, "Emma, I think I'm falling in love with you."

I moved closer towards him and said, "I think I'm falling for you too Chris." I put my hands on his arms and was about to kiss him, when suddenly something had punched Chris, he slowly fell to the ground I screamed.

"NO!" I killed the monster that hurt Chris. The power came back on and the door opened, I ran out of the room luckily, Leon, Claire and the others. I fall to the ground, Wesker had turned around.

"Emma, are you OK?" he asked me, I shook my head in response. Then the same thing that happened to Chris, happened to Annette, right in front of Sherry. Blood was all of Sherry, she screamed. Someone appeared behind Wesker ad he said.

"If you all live you'll get in here now." Everyone ran into the security room and he locked the door. I couldn't help but think who was this man and why was he helping us. But I can't help fell responsible for some of this, did I hurt Chris or was it the thing that got Annette. I have to find out what caused this to happen, to this nice town.

I know now what I have to do….


	4. Chapter 4

Silent Evil Chapter 4

"Where's Emma?" Chris asked everyone. Wesker looked around for Emma; the security guy looked on the security feed,

"Is this Emma?" he asked,

Chris got up slowly and looked at the screen, "Ya that her." He continued on, "By the way who are you?" Chris asked the security guy,

He answered, "My name is One, and I'm a security operative for Umbrella."

Gun fire, "What was that?" Shiv asked,

Leon answered Shiv, "Survivors."

Emma was slowly walking towards Lab B. "Hopeful, this is the right lab." As Emma entered the lab, there was someone behind her with a gun to her head.

"Don't move a muscle. Who are you?"

Emma slowly moved her hands up above her head and said

"I'm Emma; I just joined Raccoon City Police." Suddenly the gun lowered, and he said, "You can put your hands down, I'm Lone Wolf." I turned around to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me,

"I'm looking for a way to end this disaster." I told him,

"I'll watch you back." He told me, I feel really unsure about him watching my back, and I think I have to watch him to make sure that he doesn't turn on me.

Leon opens the door to the security office. And slowly exits, the room and looks around to see where the gun fire is coming from.

"What you looking for?" Ada asked him, Leon turned round.

"I thought I heard a gun fire." Leon told her,

Ada walked towards the end of the corridor. She turned back to look at Leon when suddenly someone shot Ada right though the heart.

"ADDAAAA!" Leon screamed,

The mysteries women who had shot Ada, was gone in a flash. Leon ran towards Ada to see if she was still alive. He clutched her and checked her pulse.

"Don't move." The women said, she continued over the radio, "The target is secure." A voice came over the radio that said kill him. Leon elbowed the women in the gut; Shiv heard the commotion and helped Leon.

"Leon hurry." Shiv was firing at the women. Leon ran towards Shiv, but suddenly he got shot in the shoulder.

Shiv said, "Fuck this," Suddenly she pulled out dual machine gun and let lose on the mysteries women. Wesker pulled Leon back in to the security room.

"Who the fuck was that?" Leon asked One.

"That was, Karena Lesproux, codenamed "Lupo".

He continued on to say, "Lupo currently leads the 'Wolfpack,' within the U.S.S. and she demands the same discipline and obedience. This approach has earned her the nickname Wolf Mother."

"So Umbrella, have sent there Special Forces team to kill us." Claire asked him.

"Well maybe, they want to keep this a secret you have to stay alive at any cost."

Chris looking at the security cameras looking for Emma,

"One who is that with Emma?" Chris asked him,

"Shit, that is Lone Wolf, is a valued member of the U.S.S. He's skilled with firearms and proficient at tactical combat."

"They must be here collecting samples to take back to the boss in Japan." One said to everyone.

"What is the quickest route to Emma?" Jill asked,

"There is a lift at the end of the corridor which will take you to the floor she is on." One continued on to say, "Take these, this way we can keep in touch with each other." One hand everyone radios.

"I'll stay here with Sherry." Claire said to everyone,

Leon asked her, "Claire, Are you sure?"

She replied, "Yes at least you guys can find the cure for Sherry." Leon nodded, and stud up clutching his shoulder.

"Should we split up?" Carlos asked,

Jill said, "We might have a better chance for finding Emma and the Anti-Virus for Sherry."

Shiv looked at Wesker; Wesker looked at the ground and said, "Yes ok. Chris you go with Jill and Carlos. Leon you come with me and Shiv."

"Chris we'll find Emma." Shiv said and smiled to reassure Chris of some hope. Chris nodded.

"Claire and I will watch your backs." One said to everyone.

"Vector, I lost the cop he's back with the other." Lupo said the radio.

Vector replied back, "You lost him."

"Some blonde bitch got in the way." Lupo replied to Vector.

Vector answered back, "I'll get him." Vector running down the corridor to meet up with Lupo.

"Beltway, what's your location?" Vector asks him over the radio.

Beltway replied, "Lab B10, I have the G-Virus."

Lupo replied, "Great work, Beltway."

"Shh the cop is coming." Vector said,

Lupo said to him, "Go invisible."

Vector nodded, "You got it boss."

"Hey what are you doing here it's a quarantine area." Wesker said to Lupo.

"Say right there." Vector now became visible to Leon, Wesker and Shiv.

Shiv looked at Wesker then asked Lupo, "What are you doing here?"

Lupo replied, "I could asked you the same question?" before shiv could say anything, Lupo was joined be another two women and another male.

Lupo looked at her team and said to them, "Kill them." Wesker punched Vector in the face.

Wesker, Shiv and Leon ran around the corner and started firing at the enemies. When suddenly someone on the opposite side to them, someone else was shooting at the other people.

"Wesker, Pick Up." One came over the radio.

"Yes who is the over women?" Wesker asked One,

"It's Rain, she works with me." One said to him. Suddenly a red smoke bomb went off, and out of now were zombies were coming towards them.

Rain shouted, "It's a pheromone, it attracts the zombies!" gunshots were going off everywhere.

"We have a T-type tyrant approaching." One of the enemies said to Lupo.

"Shit, Beltway gets here now we have a T-type tyrant head are way hurry." Lupo command Beltway.

Jill, Chris and Carlos were in the lift descending to Lab B7 to find the Anti-Virus for Sherry. They slowly opened the door and entered the lab, and blood was everywhere.

"I hope this isn't Emma's blood?" Jill said to Chris.

Chris nodded, "Ya me too."

"Chris." I said,

Chris looked to Emma across the Lab, "Emma, are you OK?"

"I'm fine I've got the Anti-Virus." I replied,

Carlos looked around, and said "Where is the Lone Wolf?"

"I don't know he was behind me." Emma said, "What hit you?" I asked Chris,

"It was the security guy his name is One." Chris said to me.

"Ok, let's get this to Sherry."

Beltway had made it back just in time he set up a bomb on the wall. The tyrant kicked through the wall which set off the bomb. The bomb had blown the tyrants leg clean of blood was everywhere. Rain, Wesker, Shiv and Leon where continuously firing at the enemy.

Jill came over the radio to Shiv, "Shiv we has the Anti-Virus get back to the security room quick there are more of those things coming quick." Shiv looked scared.

"Fall back!" Wesker shouted to everyone. Wesker and the other retreated to the security room were Claire, Sherry and One. Chris and the other were running towards the lift to get back up to the security room.

"What the hell is going on? One open the doors." Chris was screaming over the radio.

Claire walked towards One, "What's going on?"

"One of them is infected, so they have the anti-virus they need to cure Sherry." One tried to hit Claire she ducked the punch and kicked him in the face and knocked him out. Then Claire opened the doors to the lift so they could get in. A dog jumped out of the window, it was running towards the lift the lift doors just closed when the dog made it to the lift.

Wesker, Leon, Shiv and Rain ran into the security room. Wesker looked at One on the ground then looked at Claire.

"He wouldn't open the doors for the other." Claire explained.

The others entered the room after Wesker, Leon, Rain and Shiv. Emma walks straight over to Sherry and gives her the Anti-Virus.

"Thank you Emma." Sherry said to me.

"We have to get out of here now." Shiv said. Rain looked and Shiv and spoke up, "There is a train station two floors down." Claire put full power to the lift, "The lift has full power." Everyone ran towards the lift….


	5. Chapter 5

Silent Evil Chapter 5

We made it to the lift. We decanted to the lower labs, Rain was clutching at her hand. It looked like her hand had been bitten. The lift suddenly stopped, a little girls voice came over the intercom.

"You shouldn't be here." The little girl's voice said, to all of us.

"Who is this?" Jill asked,

"She's the Red Queen. She's the computer that controls the hive." Rain said to everyone.

I looked over to Carlos and he looked pissed, "Your only telling us this now, when were trapped half a fucking mile underground." Carlos screamed at Rain.

"Containing the infection was the only vale safe plan we had." Rain said to everyone,

Jill spoke up and said to her, "You only made things worse didn't you."

"I can't allow you to leave." The little girl's voice came back. I started to get annoyed by the girl's voice. Shiv saw that I was about to snap.

After hearing the voice the television screen in the lift showed us the train-station. An Umbrella Op was at the train with the Virus. He had the Anti-Virus, he was about to inject himself with the anti-virus. A licker was crawling on the ceiling; it was it disgusting long tongue to the Umbrella op. Then it dropped on him and began to eat him.

"What the fuck it that?" Chris asked the Red Queen

She replied to us, "It's one of the hives earliest experiments."

"If you knew it was lose why didn't you warn us?" Claire asked,

"Cause she was saving it, for us. Isn't that right?" I said,

"I didn't think any of you would make this far not without infection." She continued on to say. "Now that it has feed it will become a stronger faster hunter."

Rain slide down to the floor and said. "No pressure guys." I walked over towards the lift door, "Can someone give me hand with this?" Shiv walked over towards me we both tried to force the doors open. "That's as far as there going to go." Shiv told me, "There caught on something?" I looked at Shiv and said to her, "Look after Sherry." I rolled out of the lift and ran like hell. Wesker pulled Shiv back before her arm got caught in the lift door.

"Emma Wait!" Chris screamed,

I stopped turned, "Goodbye Chris." I back looking away from the lift and ran. The lift door closed Chris punched the door.

The Red Queen said to them, "I can let you go but you must do something for me first." "What do you want?" Leon asked.

"One of your team is infected I require her life for your freedom." The Red Queen told them, "The anti-virus is right there on the platform it's right there." Chris screamed at her. The Red Queen replied, "I'm sorry but it's a risk I cannot take." Rain put her head into her hands. Everyone in the lift went quiet.

I slowly walked down the corridor and I saw a MP5 I picked the gun up. As I reached the end of the corridor it started to become dark and very quiet. I turned the light on the MP5, the light it up the corridor. Blood was dripping on the floor; I slowly moved the light up to the ceiling. I saw the licker; I throw the gun down on the floor under the licker, then it dropped down to the floor. I pulled a knife out of my side pocket. The licker roared at me, then it leaped forwarded but I flipped over the licker. It turned extended its tongue at I caught it, and span around the tongue and drove the knife through the lickers head. The licker fell to the floor, blood pouring out of its head. I picked up my gun and carried on down to corridor.

The lift started to move again. The television in the lift it up and showed the footage of the licker being killed, by me.

"Your friend killed the licker you should thank her when you find her again." The Red Queen said to them. Shiv smiled, in her head she thought thank god Emma. When the lift had reached the train station, Sherry point at the person pinned up against wall. "Who is that?" Sherry asked Claire. Claire looked over towards where Sherry was pointing. Claire left Sherry by herself and walked over towards the man pinned up against the wall. I reached platform B when I opened the door I saw the train; I was walking towards the train when Lupo knocked me out.

"Don't move Blondie." Vector had a gun putting towards her head.

"We want a tread the Cop for her." Lupo shouted to Wesker. Wesker looked at Shiv, and Leon. Leon winked at Wesker for the go ahead. Wesker nodded yes at Lupo, Vector it Shiv in the face with his gun. Grabbed Leon and ran over the train track. Wesker went to see if Shiv was ok, is had a little cut above her left eye. Wesker picked her up and put her on the train. Chris shot Vector in the back, Spector throw a bomb, and Chris drove to the right to avoid the bomb.

I started to get up, Lupo turned around and I punched her in the face, "Bitch!" Jill, Carlos and Chris were firing at Foureyes, Spector, Beltway and Vector while I was fighting Lupo. I went to kick her in the gut she caught my boot, and punched me in the face but I kicked her with the other boot. Leon was in trying to sneak away before Lupo could say anything I knocked her out. Me and Leon sneakily dropped down on to the tracks ran around the train on to the opposite side were everyone was. I got Sherry, Leon and Claire onto the train. I checked on Shiv to see if she was ok, it turned out she was fine. I exited the train, Beltway throws another bomb I caught it and throw it back. It landed next to Lupo, she just moved before the bomb went off. Jill, Carlos, Chris and me got on the train.

"Boss there's a T-type tyrant here." Foureyes said.

Lupo got up and shouted at them, "Get the cop now!"

Vector got on to the back of the train and kicked the back door in and got on the train. But the other was left behind. Suddenly the man that was pinned up against the flood moved the axe off him and swung it. The axe sliced Spector in half. He moved the axe to the side and knocked Beltway half way down the tunnel. He moved the axe to the right and knocked Foureyes out cold. Lupo was all alone now the monster dropped down and swung the axe but Lupo moved just in the nick of time. She started to run down the tunnel Beltway, got on to the train when he saw Lupo running after the train.

Wesker was looking after Shiv, she tried to sit up. Wesker helped her sit up and slowly but gently kissed her and then hugged her gently. I was helping Leon with his gunshot wound on his shoulder.

"You're a medic?" Sherry asked me,

I replied to her, "I had a little training the basics." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Emma." Leon said to me. Carlos and Jill were talking,

"So, you want to go out after we make it out alive?" Carlos asked Jill.

"Really!" Jill said shockingly the door to the over carriage, Lupo walked in. I saw her and said. Carlos held Jill's hand, and looked into her eyes. Jill moved towards Carlos and he kissed her. Shiv looked over and saw that Jill kissed Carlos, looked at Wesker and nodded at him. He turned and saw them kissing, he shook his head Shiv smiled and begin to giggle.

"Where did you go Emma?" Sherry asked me, I looked at her and smiled.

I said to her, "I had to look for my friend." Sherry looked at me and nodded, then hugged me. "Thank you for saving me." Sherry said.

Claire looked at me, and then said, "So do you like my brother then." I looked at her, and everyone listened.

"Well do you?" Shiv asked me, I couldn't speak, and I didn't know what to say. Claire looked at me, she grabbed my hand and we walked into the next carriage in the train. I was thinking to myself, what I am going to say to her I wasn't even sure if I loved Chris. Claire came back out of the carriage, looked at Shiv and Jill. They looked at each over, "Oh ok." Both Jill and Shiv ran towards Claire. The rest of the lads looked at the girls of gossiping.


	6. Chapter 6

Silent Evil

Chapter 6 – The finale

"So, do you love Chris?" Claire asked me, I looked at her and said, "I'm not sure, if I do Claire." Claire put her hand on my shoulder and said to me, "That's OK Emma, I just don't want you to get your heart broken." She continued on to say, "He normally picks the sweet girls to break their hearts." Chris slowly opened the carriage door and heard what his sister Claire was saying about him. Chris became angry; Jill noticed Chris was standing behind Claire. Shiv tried to get Claire's attention to shut her up.

"I PICK THE SWEET GIRLS TO BREAK THEIR HEARTS AY CLAIRE!" Chris shouted at Claire, I looked down at the ground after everything Claire told me I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. Claire, walked off and said, "I'll leave you two alone, remember Emma it's your decision listen to your heart not your head." Claire smiled and walked away. Chris looked at me; he moved a piece of my hair off of my face. He went to kiss me but I pushed away. "Is this because of what Claire said to you?" I looked with my arms crossed and said "No Chris, I am finally listening to my heart." He looked pissed off that I finally told him my really feelings about him.

He started to speak again, when he was speaking I thought to myself, 'I don't want to hear your sad songs; I don't want to feel his pain.' I spoke up and said, "Look Chris, I don't love you. I don't care about you; I just want to scrub this virus off the face of the earth." I walked back to the others I sat down on the floor. Shiv got up and walked over to me and hugged me. She whispered "Are you OK?" she sat down next to me, I replied to her, "You know, I actual feel OK Shiv. It might sound harsh, but I actually listened to my heart." I looked at Shiv and saw Chris still watching me. I thought, 'So you are listening to everything I'm saying.' Shiv looked at Chris, then looked back at Wesker and got his attention. Wesker looked at Chris, "Chris who's driving the train?"

Wesker took Chris back to the control room. He nodded at me, and I mouthed the words, 'Thank you'. I started to think, 'I'll stop the whole world, from turning into a monster, eating us alive.' I could see a shadow in the other carriage. They kept on moving. It must be one of the U.S.S team; I really couldn't care less. Whoever it was they were going to die. Shiv slowly stood up and followed me, I slowly entered the other carriage it was that bastard Beltway. I grabbed him by the throat and throw him out of the open door at the end of the carriage. Shiv was in shock, "How did you get that strength?" I looked at her in shock myself, "I don't know." I shock head then suddenly, I just like that I was bleeding. I feel to the ground, I never thought I would die like this. Shiv screamed, "Nooo, You Bastard!" Everyone heard Shiv scream then then more gunfire. She shoots Vector point blank in the head. Everyone ran into the carriage, they saw Emma on the ground covered in blood. Vector was also dead, Wesker looked at Shiv, "Shiv, our time is running out." Claire looked out of the back of the train. She pulled out her gun and shot Lupo, "Claire, what's wrong?" Claire turned and said "Something is coming, it's huge." Jill, Leon, Claire and Carlos took aim and shoot hell out of the monster. "Screw this." Carlos stopped firing and throws a bomb that he had on him. It blow up the monsters head the train exited the tunnel and then it slowly stopped.

Chris walked back to the end carriage, looked down at Sherry. "What's going on Sherry?" Sherry looked up at Chris; she was still wearing his jacket. She said to him, "I don't know Chris." Chris walked in the carriage and Wesker backed Chris in to the other carriage. "Emma left, Chris." Chris walked other the train; Sherry followed Chris of the train. Leon, Jill, Claire and Carlos left the train soon after saying 'Goodbye' to Emma. Wesker looked at Shiv; he saw a tear fall down her face. "You must not cry Shiv; you must be strong for her now." She nodded before leaving the train; she put her bracelet around her wrist. Then Shiv and Wesker left the train.

Several hours later, Umbrella Dr Isaac's arrived to survey the damage. "Get the medical team." Dr Isaac's said to his assistant. "Any other bodies?" he asked the security, he replied, "No other bodies found Sir." He starred at me. What is umbrella planning, well who knows until next time.


End file.
